


Blood Means Life, Water Means Love

by IvyFremont



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Furiosa is the most eaten out character in fandom history, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reunion Sex, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7921909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyFremont/pseuds/IvyFremont
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reunion sex!  Not a continuation of the other work I wrote, but hopefully a lot better!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Means Life, Water Means Love

He was filthy, frankly, with stringy hair matted down the sides of his hairy face, and brandishing a pistol about, but not pointing it at anyone in particular, his grip shaky. Had this been any mere outsider, he would have been taken out already, but there was something in his skittish eyes that made Furiosa's breath hitch.

"Water, now." She told Cheedo as she put her hand up and proceeded to strip off her metal arm as well as pulling her knife out of her sheath, both thudding as they hit the ground.

Cheedo came back with a pitcher and a little rubber cup, which Furiosa tossed dismissively. "We know him, he's desperate." She gingerly stepped forward and placed the pitcher in front of him.

"We do?" Dag asked.

Cheedo's face changed. "Wow, look at his eyes. Now it's obvious." She looked at Furiosa who returned it with a knowing nod.

He lunged forward and frantically grabbed the handle. The water splashed a bit. His gun was now aiming at his foot as he stood up and gulped.

"Max. That's your name." Furiosa said calmly.

He stopped, with droplets dripping from his beard. He remembered that he was holding his pistol, but pointed it towards an empty chair. His arm dropped as soon as their eyes met, his fingers feverishly scratching his facial hair. "Razor."

Furiosa had to hide the smile that was twitching from her lips. "We'll show you where to go. Guest quarters. You're welcome to rest. You helped us. We're grateful." She pointed with her head the direction out.

Cheedo and Dag were on the heels of following behind, but Max raised his gun at them, or rather the space between them, for a second, stopping them in their tracks. "Mmmmm, no." He told them before dropping down his pistol again, looking almost guilty about it. "Only her, alone."

Furiosa stopped walking, turned her head to gaze at them. "It'll be OK. Remember me if you hear me screaming after an hour." Max hurried behind her. She could sense where his eyes were, when he was frantically looking behind himself, when his eyes caught the curves of her body. She felt her face get hot.

They passed through the hallway and arrived at a flimsy looking door which Furiosa unlocked immediately with her master key. If life had gone her way, she would have taken him to her room, truthfully, she would have considered begging him to go to her room since the day that everyone shouted "Lift them up!" but he took care of that matter for the both of them. Her room at least had better water pressure than the shower at one corner, and a thicker mattress than the one at the other. But she thought that this was a man who valued boundaries. "You can stay here for now, but only if you want to."

"I want to. For now." His gaze was dead set on her as he said this, sitting down on a lone small metal chair. Hearing his voice again created a vibration and some heat between her legs. Furiosa slowly eyed around the whole room. She was being overzealous, there was obviously nothing to really scope out, but she bought time imagining things that he would say that he would want to do, and would want to do with her, for now.

She gave up that act when she noticed at the empty shelf behind him. "Razor, right? I'll have to go get mine." She mimicked shaving her head with her hand, hoping for some flicker of recognition from the man who saved her life, but Max only grunted and nodded.  

_Why are you acting so ridiculous?Are you expecting anything at all? There's a 90% chance that he would leave by the time you get back, and he'd steal that stupid mattress with him._

By the two minutes it took for Furiosa to grab her shaver and a hastily thrown together kit of bath gear she was surprised to see not that not only had Max stayed, but he put his yellowed shirt and dirty jacket on the back of the chair, his bare chest exposed. She jolted, shutting the plywood door with her back at the pleasant shock of it all. Despite scars and marks and sparse bits of hair, there was some toned muscle. She barely maintained composure when he slowly looked up at her, his pupils now showing lighter color. Just like the pitcher, she slid the kit, towel, shave and all, towards him. It was all she could do to resist the urge of touching him, feeling his weathered and warm skin (she assumed his skin would be warm) out of pure desire and appreciation of what he did for her.

"Ah, can you," and he mimicked shaving himself. Furiosa could not hide her upturned lips that time. "No reflection here."

Furiosa had thought about sitting on her knees in front of this fool more than once since he left her life. Sometimes she would even stimulate herself with visions in her head, knowing from prior experience the thrilling power that came from being in such a precarious position for the male. The only difference between those past times and now was that she would not even think about hurt Max while in the act. Nor did she imagine being this close to his face with buzzing metal. Clumps gathered on the floor, symbolizing times passing. She leaned back, admiring the masterpiece of lips and jaw and cheekbones for a moment before reluctantly looking away at his face, standing up and starting with his hair.

Strands rained down to the ground and Furiosa was down to the last bit in the back, attempting to smooth it out, when Max whipped around. As she let out a breathless "Hey!" Max leaned over and pressed his forehead against hers, gently caressing the nape of her neck with his fingers, tracing her brand.

He began to mumble. "Sorry for earlier. I was in a bad moment, and then I saw you. Then I remembered everything."

Furiosa mindlessly shut off the razor and sighed into his touch. "Thank you for remembering," she said, breaking out of the greeting after it felt like a moment too long, "but this far from my Green Place." She opened her eyes to find his, he was standing so close that she could count every eyelash if she wanted to.

"What do you mean?" His eyes grew in size and she had to look away from him and at her boots lest she wanted her wetness to practically drip down her legs. The memory of once eavesdropping on Miss Giddy talking to the then girls, then five girls, hit her cold. "I heard someone say once that 'home may not be just a place, but it can be a person.' I never understood that, but I feel like something should really feel like home. Even after defeating him, it feels like there should be more to this." She finally had the courage to look back up at him, bit her lower lip. "That being said, it is pretty nice here, I don't mind settling for this. There's certainly enough water to go around, for one thing."

"Mmmmm, yeah, water." Max moved away, brushing stray remnants off of him. "Could use some."

"I'll go get you some more," She began to walk off in a haste when Max softly grabbed her stubbed arm. She was aching to be touched by him so she supposed that she should be grateful that he touched her, even there, even if she had a history of knocking out War Boys for doing the same.

"I mean," He pointed in front of him.

"Shower?"

"Yes. Do you want to," his mouth twitched, not in a vulgar manner, but in a way that felt very sexual for her. "Together?"

"Yes!"

They undressed themselves, a raucous symphony of leather and cotton and metal, including Max's knee brace, clanging and thudding into a messy pile with a layer of hair.

The rush of stripping and watching someone strip down was lost on Furiosa, she did not really look him all over until the trickling stream of hot water trailed down her shoulders behind her. Then toned chest and stomach, wide back, sturdy thighs and the softened size between said thighs were all she could see. Furiosa wanted to know what he sees from his view. Old battle injuries? Imperfections? For the first time since--ever, she wanted to know what a man thought of her. Knowing the silent type that Max is, she understood that this would be, in return, the first time that a man would not give her his unasked for opinion. Still, she had to consider the fact that he didn't recoil in horror at the sight of her flesh and curves and marks and lines as a good sign.

She became fixated on his eyes, scanning her up and down. "Can I touch you?"

Furiosa felt her body heat rise. "Where?" She gulped. "Yes."

He gently moved her arm up, sliding his hand down and with his finger he landed and circled on the scar on the curve of her side.

"That seem familiar?" She smiled.

"I--we--thought we were about to lose you."

She moved her arm back down but he did not move his hand. "You gave me air. You gave me blood. You didn't have to. I didn't ask for that."

He licked his lips and looked away as his other hand touched the same mark on the other side. He was getting closer to her, to the point that the shower was weakly beginning to flick the grime off of his skin. "You gave me water. I didn't ask for that either."

The outrage of what he said broke the sentimental thoughts Furiosa had. "What? You did! With a gun at us! And twice, with just now!"

"Not just now, you already knew. Look, please, I can't express it, can I just--" He met his mouth with hers, chapped yet soft, and she stumbled, nearly slipping backwards with the surprise of it. The thrill of his kiss was the answer to her eternal question since the months he was away, and she had to release the Wasteland's national treasure of a pair of lips and bury her face into the crook of his shoulder with a high pitched wordless cry. Was it what people called a squeal? Was she squealing? She inadvertently tasted some remnants of dirt on his skin.

He pulled away. "Is this--"

"No! Yes!" She couldn't hide her impulse anymore and lunged forward. His tongue darted in and out of her mouth, tasting like salt. They moved back into the light gush of stream. Her hands slid up from the defined muscles from the back of his shoulders to the curve of his rear. His hands glided over her raised brands and years of dormant wounds.

"You look so healthy. You're strong. You're a real survivor." That must have been his own way of telling her that that he thought she was beautiful. _He really does value survival over everything else,_ Furiosa mused, hoping he would eventually grab her around. He lightly grazed his teeth at the same meeting of her neck and shoulder that she cried into earlier on his and the sensation of it sent a shock below her hips, making her thighs tremble. She had to sigh deeply, hiding her face into his chest. She clumsily reached behind to turn off the shower.

"Don't want to waste it. Let's move."

Somehow there was a half coordinated but definitely sloppy effort to the mattress. The bed was already half soaked when Max put his back on it, his lips turning upward, pressing his palms of his hands against the pad. Furiosa climbed over him. "You're acting like it's a cloud." Was she smiling? Her knees, bracing the outside of his legs, felt like they were half an inch from the ground. "You seem--" What was the word? Happy? No, that did not fit, she knew he would only be happy with his old life back. Content? He was certainly at least in a good mood. Her hand fumbled for his staff, halfway raised. She traced her thumb over.

Max reached out. "No. Lie down." He rolled over and Furiosa found the most dry looking spot and pressed her back against it. "Comfortable?"

Furiosa squirmed. "I'm comfortable in this room for as long as you're in it with me." That was not a lie, and Max replied back with a kiss, but she really regretted not bringing him to her room. But as Max loomed over her, his mouth on her neck, trailing down her clavicle, she didn't feel so wet save for her womanhood. He blessed her breasts and nipples and anointed every scar on her torso on down. His mouth discovered something that interested him just below her hip bone and above where her mound and her thigh connect. The sensation had Furiosa reeling, arching her back and sucking her teeth.

"Hmm, yeah." He looked her with the corners of his mouth turning upward again. _Was Max being smug?_

Furiosa did not have much time to find out as he slid onto floor. "What are you doing? Your legs OK?" Furiosa asked as he wrapped his arms around her thighs, shaking already.

He looked at her, over her mound and the curves of her breasts. "Don't worry about me." His beautiful mouth ran down her inner legs. Furiosa was making sounds already. "Have you done this before?"

"With, uh, with you where you are, and, uh, where I am over here--oh!" Max scraped his teeth at a spot. "--No, I haven't."

Truth be told, she hadn't been with a man even willingly. But it was easy to push those thoughts out of her head for now when looking at his face.

"Do you want me to go on? It's been a first time for me in a--lost count. Rusty."

"I want you to do what you want." She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth, expecting him to limp over, grab his leg brace, and go.

He kissed the inside of her thigh, defying her expectations of him once again. He licked her folds, beginning his work. Furiosa shuddered. Her whole body shook with every movement from his devastating mouth. Then on the tip of his tongue he found it, the little pink button that she presses sometimes when she thinks of him, the one that sends all pleasure to her brain. Her thighs were trembling with shocks, brushing against Max's smooth face. She felt herself groaning "Please!" over and over for no conscious reason.

Max paused and began to move his arms a bit. The absence of him had Furiosa reeling. "Don't stop, don't stop, I don't know--oh!"

Max slowly slipped a finger and her cunt made a vulgar noise as she opened up for him. "Wet." And another finger. "So, um, easy for me to enter."

_Of course, has he even looked at himself lately?_    Furiosa's eyes rolled to the back of her head as his fingers curled into her, her body was arching. She put her arm over her breasts and moaned. "I never felt so good!"

"Agreed." His tongue went back, flicking, and his fingers kept sliding. Everything felt faster, deeper, more intense. Furiosa felt herself on her way into the throes of passion, her cunt making spasms against his fingers, thighs clenching around his ears, her hand moving from her breasts to the top of his hair to clutching the damp mattress as she focused on the incredible sensation, temporarily forgetting about her world, whimpering incoherent gibberish and curse words.

Max was still working on her when she came back down to Earth. The sensation made her shudder violently. "No!" She playfully pushed on his shoulder with his foot. "You broke me now."

Max pulled back, face covered in slick. "Shower, again?"  They shared a smile.

It was at that moment there was a nearly ear-shattering sound coming from the door. Max leaped for his gun and Furiosa ran for her clothes, then remembered that he made her lose all her weapons, that fool. There was another sound, and the door collapsed, flecks of plywood filling the air.

It was a War Boy with a sledgehammer, and Dag with anger in her eyes, followed quickly with a dropped jaw when she took an eyeful of the two of them, Max naked with his own personal pistol out as well as the actual gun in his hand, and Furiosa, clutching her clothes against her body but not really having hers on.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Furiosa screamed in a blood curdling cry. Max put down his gun.

"This wasn't my fault!  You told us to come find you if you were screaming after an hour!"

**Author's Note:**

> I was procrastinating other tasks when I thought this up, it's very silly but I had a lot of fun imagining Max naked!


End file.
